


Let's Be Alone Together.

by dorktier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck AU, M/M, Sadstuck, Sign Language, how do i tags lmao, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktier/pseuds/dorktier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been acting awful tough lately.<br/>Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately,<br/>but inside, you're just a little baby.<br/>It's okay to say you've got a weak spot,<br/>you don't always have to be on top."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rly bad at updating im srry

I watched Rose as she started picking up various things off of my floor while I sat on the couch in nothing but boxer shorts and a ratty old shirt. She threw disgusted looks at me whenever she found plates of old pizza and dirty laundry; I shrugged at her in response. I never asked her to go digging through my things. Rose stood up and walked over to me, she stood tall and stared at me with such intensity it made me want to avoid her glaring violet eyes.

“David, when was the last time you left your apartment?” she asked me, her tone was laced disappointed and annoyance and when I simply shrugged again she heaved a sigh and sat down next to me. “You never do anything; you really should go out more.” She remained calm although her eyes gave away her frustration; her black lips were pursed into a thin line. 

I rolled my eyes before signing "No one said you had to baby me." and she immediately got off my couch and grabbed her handbag before shooting me a glare that would kill small animals, clearly she was sick of me and I shifted uncomfortably. 

"Please get off the couch and look presentable, I'm taking you somewhere." her stare was so scary that I did as I was told, she waited in the kitchen while I staggered over to my bedroom. 

I grabbed my favourite shirt and dragged some pants from under a pile of clothes, I found a jacket and a beanie to wear since I was freezing my ass off and put on my aviators. I brushed my fingers through my hair and feeling satisfied with my attempt to get changed I walked out into the kitchen where a still pissed off Rose was waiting for me. 

"I wasn't expecting you to clean up that nice." she admitted slightly surprised "Well, nice for your standards." she added and I followed her out my door and down to her girlfriend's car. Kanaya was sitting in the drivers seat with Rose's same shocked expression when she saw that I had actually left my apartment. Whoop dee fucking doo, Strider went outside, why not call the news station while you're at it? 

I climbed into the backseat while Rose sat down in the passenger seat, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

After tapping Rose on the shoulder to get her attention I asked her where we were going, "To a friend's place, her name is Jade. I thought you might like to meet her cousin, John." she told me before going back to an engaging conversation with Kanaya about one of their _many_ friends. I leaned back into the soft seat, it smelled of perfume and chinese takeout and I breathed it in as I looked out the window and took in my surroundings. I wasn't really ready to meet complete strangers, especially if they were friends of Rose, and I had decided to just get through it with as minimal screw-ups as possible before never seeing her friends again. Yes, that sounded like a fool-proof plan.

***

 

"Wake up, sleepy head!" I could hear Jade trying to get me up but I shooed her away with a flick of my wrist, it must of been only 8 am. I prayed to anyone that was listening that Jade wouldn't try to open the blinds or rip off my bed cover, I just seriously wasn't a morning person. 

I heard someone suddenly stomp in and I had a fair idea of who it was "John, I swear to fuck if you don't get out of that bed you lazy piece of shit I will drag you outside and dump your sorry ass in the fucking snow. Do you understand me?" I groaned as I knew that Karkat had been called in to help Jade in their battle to get me out of my beautiful and cosy bed. I really didn't doubt Karkat's threat however since that would not be the first time he's tried to do that. 

"Alright, alright. You win, make me coffee and I'll get out." I mumbled from under my cover, not ready to face the light. Jade giggled and complied with my compromise as she walked out, satisfied with her job well done. Karkat came and sat on the end of my bed, the mattress squeaked as he did so. 

Karkat pulled the cover from my face and amidst all of my protesting said "You better hurry up, fuckass. Rose is coming in like 5 minutes and apparently she wants to talk to you." he smirked as I pulled an annoyed face. I tried to get out of my bed, the cold air attacking my skin and raising goosebumps and I ended up getting caught on my bed cover and rolling out of my bed. Karkat cackled at my failure and stood up to leave "Man, you are so screwed." he told me in between his fits of laughter and left me to get ready.

I stumbled across my room, trying not to trip over anything, as I made my way to my wardrobe. I pulled out the least wrinkly shirt I could find and a pair of jeans before grabbing a comb and quickly going through my hair, I never really tried to pay too much attention to it since it was scientifically proven that my hair could not be tamed. I went and sat back on my bed, I had trouble finding any energy in the morning and it was pretty evident this particular morning. My glasses sat on my bedside table and I reached over to grab them and put them on, giving my eyes a minute to suddenly adjust to the sudden clarity of my surroundings. 

"Knock knock John, I have your coffee!" Jade trilled outside my door, she cautiously opened the door just in case I was still getting dressed and brought over the cure to my sleepiness. 

I grinned at her before taking the mug "Thanks, cuz'' I mumbled, she raised her eyebrows at my use of calling her 'cuz' but didn't say anything about it. Instead she smiled back at me and left the room, constantly I felt grateful to have her presence around. 

Not leaving my seat on the bed, I slowly sipped my coffee waiting to be called out when Rose arrived. I wondered why she wanted to talk to me, she usually only visited to see Jade and I'd only talk to her occasionally when she was over.

There was a knocking on the door and Karkat opened it to stick his head through "Yo, Rose is here and she brought some dude with her." he muttered and left before I could thank him. 

I stood up and walked out of my room before making my way into our lounge room where Jade and Rose were having a friendly conversation and a blonde guy sat on the sofa with a bitter expression. Rose spotted me and came over to greet me. 

"Hello John, it is lovely to see you as always." she told me with a polite smile on her face, Rose was pretty cool in a professional and calming way and I thanked her before returning the hello. "If you don't mind I brought over my brother, David, I thought you might of liked to meet him." she motioned to the blonde boy before saying "Also I thought it would of been healthy for him to make new friends." and I nodded with a grin on my face. 

"David, could you please come here for a minute." she told him and he slowly got up, clearly irritated and made his way over to us. 

Rose sent him a expecting look before turning back to me "John, this is Dave. I forgot to mention that he's a mute, he communicates through sign language." she stated and looked over at Dave "This is John, Jade's cousin. I'll leave the two of you to become acquainted." and she walked off towards Jade's direction.

I looked over at Dave, he was pretty tall and had an albino look to him, I found it weird that he was wearing sunglasses inside. "Uh, hey Dave, it's cool to meet you." I told him warmly "So you're fluent in sign language?" I asked and he nodded. "That's cool, I'm pretty good with it myself actually, I have deaf parents so.." I replied and chuckled, he nodded again. Well, this was going to be an awkwardly one-sided conversation. "Hey, maybe you could help me get better with it if we ever end up meeting again." I asked him in an attempt to make conversation and, you guessed it, he nodded back to me again. I could see Rose and Jade eyeing the two of us, Rose looking slightly annoyed at Dave's lack of attempt to talk. 

"Hey, look man. I get that you're probably shy or didn't want to be here in the first place but you seem like a pretty cool guy so do you think we could have an actual conversation?" I asked him in a desperate act to get him to talk.

He looked at me guiltily "I'm sorry." he signed "I'm not very good with talking to people." and I instantly felt slightly bad, it would of been hard to get to know other people as a mute.

"It's all good. So what brings you to the Egbert-Harley-Vantas-super rad abode?" I asked while raising my eyebrows repeatedly as I tried to act cool, it brought a smirk to Dave's face and I fistbumped myself in my head for such an achievement. 

"Rose made me come, I was gonna spend the day watching The Walking Dead but brotherly duties call." he told me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You watch the The Walking Dead? Aw, man we should have a marathon. I love that show so much." I replied, I mean how could anyone not like a show involving the super bad-ass Daryl and my personal favourite Michonne and the best part of it, the zombies. 

He nodded a lot more enthusiastically and even grinned slightly, I could see a glint of metal and realised he had braces which was slightly strange for someone not in high school to have but on him it was pretty adorable I had to admit.

The conversation went on for while before I asked him if he had a pesterchum account to which he nodded and wrote down his chumhandle, turntechGodhead, and as Rose whisked him away I wanted him to stay so that I could talk to him more. 

After the pair left Jade came over to me "So what did you think of her brother?" she asked me excitedly, I nodded at her with a chuckle escaping my lips as I realised I was already copying Dave's habit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is super short i pinky promise i will update v v soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A BIG BABY WHO DOESNT KNOW HO W TO USE THE HOMESTUCK SKIN THA WAS THE MOST FRSUTRATIN GEXPERIENCE EVR

"So how was the mute dude with the sunglasses?" Karkat asked while we both cleaned the dishes that had been sitting in the sink for days,  
"His name is Dave and he was pretty cool, I guess." I shrugged before passing Karkat a soapy plate for him to dry. I hadn't messaged Dave on pesterchum yet, mostly because I had been busy but also because I was slightly nervous.  
Karkat gave me a small nudge with his elbow " You _guess_?" he questioned in a suggestive tone and I couldn't help but chuckle as I tried not to blush.  
"Okay, he's kind of cute now shut up." I admitted, Karkat immediately started grinning which was a little unnatural for his usually grumpy demeanor.  
"I fucking knew it." Karkat snickered, he was silent after that but I could tell he was just extremely pleased with himself. He'd never admit it to anyone but he was the biggest romantic ever, sometimes I'd even catch him watching sappy romcoms in the middle of the night when he thought everyone had gone to sleep and he often borrowed romance novels from the library. If any of our friends had relationship troubles they'd go to Karkat, the 'expert in romance' even though he'd only been in a couple relationships before.  
As soon as I'd finished helping Karkat with the dishes I receded back to my room, as I grabbed a hoodie I turned on my laptop and snuggled into my duva before I got frostbite. I logged onto pesterchum and entered Dave's chumhandle only to find that he was online.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hey!  
TG: oh hey  
TG: wait this is john right  
EB: yep, the one and only john egbert.  
TG: is your last name actually egbert oh wow  
EB: hey! what's wrong with it?  
TG: nothing  
TG: nothing at all  
TG: egderp  
EB: Oh haha, that's so original.  
EB: wait, is your last name the same as rose?  
TG: nah mines strider  
EB: dang, how is anyone suppose to make a joke about that?  
TG: i have the coolest cool kid name  
TG: there is just no way anyone could make strider sound lame  
TG: the universe as we know it would cease to exist if that happened  
EB: are you sure, it's more of a rich white boy name hehe.  
TG: youre gonna pay for that later egderp  
EB: i'm sure i will.  
EB: anyway, i thought it would be cool if we could meet up again!  
EB: maybe we could watch the walking dead or meet up at some cafe, only if you want to of course.  
EB: would tomorrow be alright?  
TG: hell yea im down with that  
EB: great! i'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow then.  
TG: how do you know where i live  
EB: oh wow, that sounded really stalkerish hehe sorry! rose gave me your address for some reason.  
TG: of course  
TG: anyway i got some stuff i gotta go do so ill see you tomorrow dude gnight  
EB: alright, good night dave!  


\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

I closed my laptop and put it back on my desk before climbing back into bed, my anxiety was going crazy as I thought more and more about the conversation. It was hard not to smash my head into my pillow while worrying what Dave thought of me now. He probably just thought I was some weird dork, he seemed so calm and chill and it only made me feel worse. I was completely washed over with embarrassment and I continued to over analyse the whole chat until I could barely keep my eyes open and slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this i would love it if you could give it a kudos or even comment !! it would definitely encourage me to get off my butt and update quicker, thank you for reading though <3


End file.
